


Chosen

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry looks at his wand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Wand"

Harry looked closely at his wand. The holly wood was slightly dulled by wear, but there was still a glow to it that never faded. Harry supposed that was from the phoenix tail feather core. He hadn't noticed a glow coming from Ron or Hermione's wands. Only his.

His wand.

This wand was supposed to save the world. Technically, Harry was supposed to save the world from the big bad Dark Lord, but he knew how things worked.

The wand chose the wizard, after all.

His wand chose him, chose to make him the savior, long before Voldemort chose to mark him.

oOoOo

Harry had this wand because it was the brother to Voldemort's wand. Fawkes had given one feather to Ollivander, and that wand had gone to a young Tom Riddle. That wand had chosen him. It had brought out the best and worst in the boy. It had brought out his power.

And Tom chose the dark.

So Dumbledore had convinced Fawkes to give up another feather, in hopes that this wand would defeat its brother and fix things. His wand was supposed to save the world- to save or perhaps remake it- and Harry was just along for the ride.


End file.
